


Winter has a heart

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Horrible Grammar, Love Confession, Protective Bucky, She's nice to Bucky even though he isn't nice to her, Steve likes that the reader hasn't given up on Bucky, The reader has the flu, You've been warned, he actually like the reader, sick, sick reader, the reader is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Bucky x reader where the reader always tries to talk to Bucky and get him to be apart of the team but he never replies to her and walks away. Deep down Bucky appreciates her efforts and one morning he panics when he didn't hear the reader greet him like they always do. He finds out that the reader got the flu and that she's in the infirmary and decides to stay by her side until they feel better.





	

It was Friday night and that meant movie night in the avengers compound. Tony had insisted on having some sort of activity the entire team could enjoy. Of course some of the team members suggested different activities but no one could agree until you suggested movie night.

Tonight's featured film was big hero 6 and ironically Tony was the most excited about seeing this movie. Just as you were getting comfortable on the couch with Thor and Clint you noticed Bucky walking into the room.

"Hey Bucky are you going to join us for movie night?" you smiled at him. He just gave you a cold look before he walked out of the room.

"I honestly don't know why you're still trying to include him in stuff. He always glares at you before he walks away." Tony grumbled as he got comfortable on his couch.

Tony absolutely hated the way Bucky treated you. You would go out of your way to include him in stuff and he would just glare at you before walking away. You didn't take it personal though, you knew his past so you didn't blame him for having such a tough exterior.

Steve on the other hand had always told you that he appreciated that you tried to include his best friend in stuff. He knew that everyone else was over the whole trying to be nice and include him in stuff but you weren't. You would always greet him in the morning with a smile.

"Because it's the polite thing to do Tony. And I'm going to continue to ask him to join us even if he ignores the invitation every time." you replied "do you want some?"

"Oh yes" Tony smiled at you as he got some of your candy "this is why you're my favorite and Barnes doesn't deserve your kindness."

Little did everyone know Bucky was listening to everything they were saying about him. He couldn't believe that after all that he has done you were still sticking up for him. You never had a negative thing to say about him and he hated the fact that he was falling in love with you. He thought that he didn't deserve your love and kindness so he would act cold towards you.

Letting out a sigh Bucky made his to his room and watched a movie by himself.

*the next day*

You knew it was going to be a shitty day the moment you woke up. You felt clammy and nauseous.

"Oh fuck" you rushed to your bathroom and threw up. "Friday is Bruce in the infirmary?" you voice came out raspy.

"Yes ms. Y/n would you like for me to notify him that he is needed in your room?" the A.I. replied. You contemplate the question but then you realized your room was messy and you didn't want bruce to see it that way.

"No I'll go to him. Thank you though" you walked back into your room to get your blanket and slipped on your slippers before you waddled your way out of your room.

After a short trip on the elevator you continued to waddle until you made it into the infirmary.

"Y/n you look like a burrito" Bruce smiled as he saw you wrapped up in a big blanket but frowned when he noticed your pale face. "Oh my gosh what's wrong."

"I have the flu" you replied.

"Oh god come here" Bruce rushed over to you and helped you towards the bed. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get you some medicine and tell Friday to ask Wanda if she can make you some soup."

Bruce kissed your forehead before he ran out of the room. You laughed as you watched him run before you drifted off to sleep.

*Bucky's pov*

"Hey buck" I looked over my shoulder and noticed Steve was behind me. "You should of joined us last night. I think you would of loved the movie."

"You know I don't like those kids movies Steve." I replied to him as we continued to walk. I didn't want to admit it but I actually did want to see the movie with them. But I knew I was going to get stared at the entire time. We walked in silence the rest of the way towards the dinning room and was surprised when I didn't hear y/n voice greeting me like she always did.

"She's not here." I looked over at Steve and he realized that y/n wasn't sitting next to Tony like she always did. "Where is she? She's never late for breakfast?"

Everyone looked at me weird before Steve decided to speak. "Do you guys know where y/n is?"

"I thought she was going to go get you guys. It's French toast day and I know she likes to warn you guys to come quick before we finish them all." Tony looked at us confused.

I rushed out of the room and went straight to her room. I knocked on her door for a sold five minutes but got no response until I heard Friday's voice. "Mr. Bucky y/n is not in her room. She's currently in the infirmary." I heard Friday so I ran towards the infirmary.

Once I entered I noticed Bruce was in his office going over some files. Looking around I spotted y/n asleep on the bed so I made my way over to her. She looked so pale.

"Good morning Bucky. I'm sorry I didn't greet you this morning but as you can see I'm sick." y/n looked at me and gave me a sweet smile. I couldn't help but reciprocate the smile as I took one of her hands into my own. Even when she's sick she's still sweet and beautiful.

"That's ok doll, your health comes first. What's wrong?" I let go of her and and got a chair so I could sit.

"I have the flu" she replied. "I hate it because I hate throwing up."

I looked over and noticed a shocked look on Bruce's face. He's probably surprised that I'm here to see y/n. "Hey Bucky do you think you can let me have a moment with y/n so I can give her her medicine?"

"Nooo I want Bucky here with me" y/n held onto my hand.

"Alright then but I'm going to give you a shot. That's why I asked for privacy but if you don't mind." Bruce pulled out a needle and injected it in y/n's arm. "I'll be back with your soup." Bruce got up and walked away, leaving me alone with y/n again.

Bruce came back a short while later holding a bowl of soup and placed it on the tray table. "It's really hot."

Y/n was about to get the spoon but I got it before her. "I'll feed you. I don't want you to burn yourself" began to feed y/n.

After she was finished we started talking about random stuff. She would stop from time to time because she felt like she was going to throw up. It was around noon when I heard the team entering the room.

"Oh barnes is with her" I looked over and noticed the rest of the team standing by the door. I was about to get up but y/n stopped me.

"Hey guys" y/n waved at them before her eyes met Wanda. "Thank you for the soup Wanda, it was delicious."

"It was my pleasure my love. I hope you feel better." Wanda responded as she sat at the other end of the bed.

"Hey buck do you think I can talk to you outside for a minute?" I looked over at Steve who had a confused look on his face.

I was about to say that I didn't want to leave y/n's side. "Go, I'll be ok. It's not like I'm going to die while you're away."

"Don't joke around like that. You're really important to me" I looked at her serious.

"Winter has a crush" I heard Tony snicker before I walked out of the room with Steve following behind me.

"What is it? I have to go back there and make sure Tony and the rest of them don't annoy y/n. She's trying to recover." I crossed my arms as I looked at Steve.

"Is this a subtle hint that you like y/n?" Steve had a smile on his face as he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I angrily replied at his accusation. He was telling the truth but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right.

"You don't have to lie buck, I know you like y/n." son of a bitch "and I have to say, you picked a good one. She's a sweetheart and I know she'll make you happy."

"Alright I do like y/n." I sighed in defeat. "If that's all you wanted to say I'm going to go back in there and make sure the team isn't annoying her." Steve let out a laugh before we talked back inside.

My blood was boiling when I noticed Natasha and Clint were laying next to y/n. I tried so hard not to march over there and removed them from the bed.

"Alright guys time to go. Y/n can't make a speedy recovery if we're annoying her." Steve announced and caused everyone to start complaining. Looking over at y/n I noticed she had a look of relief as she watched everyone making their way out of the room.

"Hey why isn't Barnes leaving?" Tony complained as I took my seat next to y/n.

"Because I can't function without seeing his handsome face." I was trying not to blush as her comment so I just looked down.

Tony replied to her comment but I couldn't hear it. Once I heard the door shut I looked up at y/n and noticed she had a smile on her face. "What?"

"You blushed when I said you were handsome" she started to sing her answer but started to cough at the end. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Good because if you do I'll never talk to you again." I tried to sound serious but the look on y/n told me that she wasn't buying it.

"Are you going to be here the entire time I'm sick?"

"If you want me to."

"I do. Like I said I can't function without seeing your handsome face" I really wanted to kiss her but then I remembered why she was here. It was the reason I dropped my act.

"I really want to kiss you right now but you're sick" I ran my thumb over her hand.

The next thing I knew y/n was shouting. "Hey Bruce do you know when I'm going to start getting better? I want to kiss Bucky but well you know I'm sick."

"Well typically a flu lasts about a week but the worst days are the first three days." he shouted back with a laugh attached.

"We'll wait a week just be sure." she looked at me with a weak smile. "Until then you'll be by my side right?"

"There is no other place I'd rather be." I kissed her hand as we started to talk about where I was going to take her after she felt better.


End file.
